Strategies: Kamino
This strategy is used when you are playing as the Grand Army of the Republic. Deploy from command post four as a sniper class trooper. Now head up the ramp to platform ten and then run to the medical and ammo droid. Once you have reached the medical and ammo droid, start shooting the droids that are in the turrets around command post one. Once you have gained the marksman award, snipe a few more droids, and then run back to command post one and become the Jet Trooper. Charge back up to platform ten, but this time turn right and run down to platform nine. Once you reach the large box like things on platfrom nine, ignite your jet pack and fly up to command post five. While you are still in the air, use your EMP Launcher to take out the pesky Assassin Droids. After you land, quickly sprint to the ammo and medical droid, and then use your EMP Launcher to destroy the hostile laser turret. After the turret has been eliminated, go up the the command post and secure it with ease. * Out of every class, snipers have the easiest. The platforms on the maps have little to no cover, the little cover being giant crates, or turrets. This map isn't the best map for ranking up head shots if you're long range sniping, but sniping from about a bridge between the platforms away you're fine. Snipers should use higher platforms for there advantage, for they give you the ultimate view of the battlefield. Snipers should use medical droids to there use, or as some players put it "abuse them". Most platforms have 2 bridges or more, allowing more ambushes to happen from your enemy. You are of course a target for other snipers too, and this is one of the reasons where higher platforms come in play. When reloading get away from the edge your sniping on, and go to another spot if you suspect you're going to get sniped. A snipers auto turret is a excellent enemy detector, for they only shoot at enemies nearby, and can give you supportive fire in some situations. Using the Demolitions classes can be useful, even if its only for a few seconds so you can lay mines on the bridges, then switch back to sniping. * This strategy can be implemented when playing as the Republic faction. Deploy from CP 4 as a sniper class trooper. Now head up the ramp to platform ten and then run to the medical and ammo droid. Once you have reached the medical and ammo droid, start shooting the droids that are in the turrets around command post one. Once you have gained the marksman award, snipe a few more droids, and then run back to command post one and become the Jet Trooper. Charge back up to platform ten, but this time turn right and run down to platform nine. Once you reach the large box like things on platfrom nine, ignite your jet pack and fly up to command post five. While you are still in the air, use your EMP Launcher to take out the pesky Assassin Droids. After you land, quickly sprint to the ammo and medical droid, and then use your EMP Launcher to destroy the hostile laser turret. After the turret has been eliminated, go up the the command post and secure it with ease. Category:Strategies Category:Stub Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II